The Piemaker's Daughter
by YianaLambrou
Summary: The Piemaker and Chuck, now married, had the miracle that was Olivia, their daughter. The happy untouchable family are close despite the lack of proxmity between Mother and Daughter. However, after a theory made by the young daughter, maybe that would no longer be a problem, but will it result in the long wanting embrace mother and daughter desired, or the dreaded second touch.


Chapter One

It had been 19 years, 10 months, 8 days, and 20 hours since the Piemaker and Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles, revealed to Aunts Lily and Vivian who thought their dear niece, and secret daughter, thought to be dead, was in fact alive. The Aunts were obviously in complete overwhelming mix of emotions; happiness, shock and fear being a few to mention. But of course, after a few moments of crying, screaming, and profusely hugging and kissing, Aunt Vivian and Mother Lily accepted the circumstances despite the odd truth that was revealed during the explanation of their ex-dead niece/daughter. Years had passed, Ned and Chuck were married, which involved a lot of cling film at the ceremony and multiple wedding pies for the reception.

When the day came when they were investigating a murder of a kindergarten teacher, killed by multiple beatings of yo-yos, soon to be revealed was killed by a scorned ex-lover ex-yo-yo child champion, the Pie Maker and Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles decided they wanted a child of their own. This would be difficult of course, due to the fact that neither could touch one another without Chuck instantly dropping dead. So, they enlisted the help of Olive Snook, ex-jockey, former waitress, and ex-adorer of the Pie Maker to provide a host to carry their unborn child. Thanks to the use of IVF, Chuck's egg cell, and Ned's sperm cell were collected, knowing full well that it could possibly never spark life, hoped. Thus a miracle occurred, their daughter, Olivia was born. Named after their surrogate and close friend, Olive, Chuck's mother, Lily, and Aunt Vivian combined to create the name to honour the women they cherish most in their lives. The Piemaker lovingly calls his daughter, Oli for short, continuing the trend of nicknaming he also used for his wife.

Now, 18 years old, Olivia was everything that Ned and Chuck dreamed she would be. Her enthusiasm and bright demeanour much like her mother, and has the same passion for baking as her pie-making father. However, she also inherited a lot more than the Piemaker's ability to make sweet treats for all to enjoy, she also inherited his gift for waking the dead. This was an upsetting fact for the Piemaker and undead girl, knowing full well that Oli's mother would never be able to hold her own child she wanted so desperately, but she be damned that she wouldn't love her as much as she could without ever touching her without the use of plastic jumpsuits and cling film kisses on the cheek.

She also inherited the shared trait of her parents' attraction to the crime-sleuthing world with one Mr Emerson Cod, god-father to Oli, but due to their protective instincts, they never allowed her to join in their hijinks in detecting and investigating murders. A frustrating thing for the young Piemaker's daughter, and a shared frustration with the P.I. Emerson Cod's daughter, Penny Cod, a close friend of Oli.

It was a sunny day at the Pie Hole, a still vibrant and friendly location after all these years. At this very moment, Oli and the Piemaker were in the kitchen creating more interesting creations for the upcoming summer haul sweeping with empty stomach tourist in need of sweet nourishments, but Oli thought of something not so sweet.

Ned: "Chicken pot pie is not the sort of pies we do here?"

Oli" "But not everyone enjoys a sweet treat for lunch, Dad? We don't eat pies for dinner, unless it's pizza but that doesn't count."

Ned smiled lovingly at his daughter. Oli: "It makes sense, we could make them vegan and vegetarian, then a lot more people would come in. Catering for only a few people doesn't really work for a business?"

Ned: "It's not like we're a dying business, we save so much money with our deteriorating supply of food."

Oli: "Meaning no pies for either of us. Well… it could mean just you, if you'd ever let me try."

Ned threw the pie dough in his hands aggressively onto the table, a cloud of flour flying in the air. Ned: "Oli! We've talked about it, and all discussions have ended about it. Now stop."

Oli: "They only end before you could even let me start, Dad. Just one piece of fruit at least! One morsel of pie!"

The Piemaker and Oli looked at each other both with the looks of anger and pain in their eyes, this long feuding discussion was a painful possibility that Oli could actually touch her own mother, Chuck without death instantly coming between them. The Piemaker's Daughter had often theorized that because her father's touch brought her mother to life, and his second touch would bring death, that maybe _her _touch would have no effect to her mother's living status, and better yet, if her father touched her mother, allowing her to die, maybe _her _first touch could bring Chuck back to life once again, meaning the Piemaker could finally touch the love of his life without the use of plastic. The Piemaker, in fear of disappointment for both father and child, never indulged in his daughter's hopeful theory and found safety in never trying her dream for her mother's embrace, and his own dream to embrace his wife.

Chuck: "What's with all the hubbub with my hub and bub?"

Chuck walked into the kitchen with a concern look upon her face laced with a sweet smile. The Piemaker and Daughter never discussed this theory with the ex-dead girl in case of the same heart-breaking disappointment would occur if this was to never work, both agreeing to never tell Chuck of the promising theory, thus lying about their dispute. Chuck leaned against the worktop, looking lovingly at husband and daughter.

Ned chuckled nervously: "Oli thinks we should add chicken pot pie to the menu."

Chuck: "It's about time! I've been on at him about it for years, I even suggested a 'Fun-Guy' Pie with different mushroom all within a pie."

Ned and Oli exchanged a look amused disgust. Both spurting into laughter. Oli: "I'm sorry, Mom, but that sounds gross."

Chuck: "I think it's a good idea!"

Ned: "It two against one, it's a no."

Chuck sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes at her chuckling family. Chuck: "What should we have for dinner tonight? I'm getting peckish will all the pie talk."

Oli: "How about a tasty chicken pot pie?"

Ned: "Chicken pot pie makes me potty."

Oli teased: "In the mental or bathroom sense?"

Chuck laughed: "I think both."

Ned: "How about we go out?"

Oli: "The Intrepid Cow? I wanna see Baby Mama Aunt Olive."

Ned: "I will never forgive Emerson saying that around you as a kid."

Chuck: "I think it's funny, but I agree. We owe a visit to Olive."

Oli: "And mac-and-cheese could make a delicious pie to add to the menu, and we could use it for a promotion for both businesses!"

Chuck: "Aww, look at our little business thinker bringing our family in so close. Ned, pat Oli's head affectionately show me feeling like a proud Mama."

Ned patted his daughter's head affectionately obeying his wife's command. Kissing his daughter's forehead and pulling in for an embrace. Ned: "The kiss and hug are from me."

Oli: "Love you too, Dad. I love you too, Mom. Hugs."

Chuck wrapped her arms around herself, creating the gesture for her daughter. A small pang of jealousy banged into Chuck's chest as she watched her husband and daughter still embracing, unknowingly making her feel upset at the sight of her father and daughter's loving affection. This feeling often came up whenever she'd see this, immediate guilt followed as she knew this was something her husband and daughter mutually desired to have with Chuck, herself. The family disbanded, carrying on with their daily routine at the Pie Hole, agreeing and disagreeing to potential pie creations to go on the menu, and serving customers with some sweet treats and coffee. After closing, the family made their way to 'The Intrepid Cow', each with formidable thoughts about the other, but never revealing these thoughts to each other.


End file.
